


Nick Names

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [30]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott never really was good for those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_altoids_tin_of_wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/gifts).



Author's Note: This is for the amazing an_altoids_tin_of_wonders! They totally came up with this idea but ima write it for them <3 (Also i apologize for the length i try to make these things longer but fuckin hell im a lazy motherfucker)

 

 "Morning, babe." Mike would always start off the morning like this. It was more of a routine now more than anything, like clockwork to him.

 "Mornin', cupcake."

 "Cupcake?"

  It was always something new- and entirely dumb. Like something you'd call a little kid.

 Scott chuckled to himself. "Sorry, would you prefer...kitten?"

 "Dear lord."

 "Oh! Or.... _Fruit_ _Loops_?"

 They were just gonna get even worse. "Isnt that a cereal brand?"

 "Dumpling?"

 "Gross."

 "Cutie Patootie?"

 Mike just laughed and rubbed his eyes. "You a real romantic."

 Scott placed a small kiss on Mike's nose, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You know it, babe."

 

XXX


End file.
